Airbow
|unlock = |slot = 2 |price = $372,000 |mag = 6 |wtype = 8 |type = 2 |max_ammo = 30 |rpm = 0.5 |damage = 700 |accuracy = 84 |stability = 84 |concealment = 5 |threat = 10 |ammo_b_min = 0 |ammo_b_max = 0 |reload_min = |reload_max = |sights_s_min = 1.0 |sights_m_min = 2.0 |hipfire_s_min = 3.5 |hipfire_s_max = 3.5 |hipfire_m_min = 3.5 |hipfire_m_max = 3.5 |recoil_v_min = 0.6 |recoil_v_max = 0.8 |recoil_h_min = -1.0 |recoil_h_max = 1.0 |int_name = ecp |reload_min_1 = 3}} The is a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2. It was added to the game in the h3h3 Character Pack update alongside the Two Handed Great Ruler. Overview The Airbow is a strange addition to the selection of projectile weapons in PAYDAY 2. At first glance, it behaves similarly to most crossbows, being able to shoot damaging bolts that can be retrieved, but its quirk comes in the form of a clip feeding system that allows it to fire multiple shots before needing to reload. It also supports larger sights and scopes in addition to having very clear, albeit unilluminated, iron sights. Despite it having the currently lowest primary bow damage in the game, the Airbow can still reliably land one-shot kills even on Death Sentence difficulty without much effort. It is, however, not concealable unlike other bows so it is ill suited for dodge/crit or stealth builds. Summary Pros: *High damage; a headshot will kill anything below a Bulldozer on any difficulty, and can kill lighter units with a single bodyshot *High fire rate relative to its class *Clear iron sights **In addition, it is able to use Sight modifications unlike similar weapons *Clip feeding system allows for rapid follow-up shots *Fairly fast reload considering the amount of bolts loaded Cons: *Lowest damage in class for primaries (though still quite high) *Projectiles have a noticeable arc *Few unique mod options *Terrible concealment, even when modded Tips * Due to its terrible concealment, it is best suited for builds where detection risk is not a concern. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Boost= |-|Sight= |link = Template:ComSigAR |concealment = -1 |trivia = The Professional's Choice Sight *The Professional's Choice Sight is based on the Aimpoint Micro T-1. }} |link = Template:ComSigAR |concealment = -1 |trivia= Surgeon Sight *This modification is actually a sight + mount combo, consisting of a Docter red dot optic atop a LaRue Tactical Pride-Fowler MRD base. }} |link = Template:ComSigAR |trivia = See More Sight *The See More Sight is based on the C-More Railway sight. The trademarks on the side is spoofed into "Sey-More". *This sight can be seen attached to the UMP45 submachineguns fielded by the GenSec Elite SWAT members. |concealment = -1 }} |link = Template:ComSigAR |concealment = -1 |intname = wpn_fps_upg_o_cs |trivia = Combat Sight *The Combat Sight is based on the Aimpoint CS Red Dot Sight. }} |link = Template:ComSigAR |concealment = -1 |trivia = Speculator Sight *This modification seems to have been based on a Sightmark Sure Shot, though altered somehow as it has a perfectly vertical lens frame while the supposed base model had a slightly-trapezoidal one. }} |link = Template:ComSigAR |concealment = -1 |trivia = Trigonom Sight *The Trigonom Sight is based on the Trijicon RX01 Reflex Sight. }} |link = Template:ComSigAR |concealment = -2 |trivia = Holographic Sight *The Holographic Sight is based on the EOTech Model 516. }} |link = Template:ComSigAR |concealment = -2 |trivia = Compact Holosight *The Compact Holosight is based on the EOTech Model XPS2. }} |link = Template:ComSigAR |concealment = -2 |trivia = Solar Sight *The Solar Sight is based on the Trijicon RX30 Reflex Sight. }} |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 9,000 |stability = 4 |weapons = |link = Template:ComSigAR |concealment = -3 |trivia = Military Red Dot Sight *Upon release, the default reticle of this sight was a chevron instead of the retail version's red dot. After the release of the Gage Mod Courier DLC, it was reverted to the regular sight's red dot. *It is functionally the same as the standard Military Red Dot Sight, but the sight's casing is tan instead of black with the line "A-10" scrawled on near the adjustment knob. The sticker on the lens cap's interior also says "I <3 Payday" instead of having a picture of an American flag. *This sight was based on the optic. While it is portrayed as a high-zoom scope in-game, the CompM2 is actually a reflex sight, meaning it offers no magnification in reality. }} |link = Template:ComSigAR |concealment = -3 |trivia = Military Red Dot Sight *This sight was based on the optic. While it is portrayed as a high-zoom scope in-game, the CompM2 is actually a reflex sight, meaning it offers zero magnification in reality. }} |link = Template:ComSigAR |concealment = -3 |trivia = Milspec Scope *The Milspec Scope is based on the ELCAN SpecterDR Tactical Rifle Scope. }} |link = Template:ComSigAR |concealment = -3 |note = Does not actually appear properly for the Jacket's Piece. |trivia = Acough Optic Scope *The Acough Optic Scope is based on the Trijicon ACOG. }} |-|Stock= Bugs *Reviving an ally with Inspire aced will play the gesture for the basic speed boost. Skins Epic= Airbow-Immortal-Python.png| Trivia *Despite it using compressed air to launch arrows, the Airbow never needs to replenish this supply. Gallery 20171124180440_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Airbow. Category:Special weapons Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:H3h3 Character Pack